You take my Breath away
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: If anyone would've told Noah he would've fallen for her, the cynic certainly wouldn't have believed them. He would've, however, mocked them for saying such a thing. Except...he DID end up falling for her. NxK Fluff


****

**AN: Hello everyone! *waves* Unfortunately, I have writer's block for the two fanfics I'm currently writing, but I've decided that _TDI: TD...C?_ will have a sequel, for some more information, check out my deviantArt journal. Thanks. **

**Anyways, to hold you for a little way, here is a Notie oneshot! This fanfic takes place at _Playa de Losers_ during _TDI_ and, this fic is probably somewhat what we Notie fans wanted to happen to the cynical bookworm and the pig-tailed sweetheart. :3**

**The characters are OoC...but *shrug* _And the italicized words are Noah's thoughts; they aren't song lyrics...at least that I know of._**

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) **

Thanks.

Dislaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Fresh TV.

TDI: You take my Breath away:

'_I wouldn't have believed it; if someone said I'd fall for you.'_

If anyone would've told Noah he would've fallen for the girl who seemed like she couldn't live with her 'twin,' the cynic certainly wouldn't have believed them. He would've, however, mocked them for saying such a thing.

'_But to my surprise I did.'_

But, if that was so, then why did he feel jittery when he saw Katie?

Why did he feel that his heart was trying to escape from his throat when she talked to him?

'_Though, I was in denial for the longest time…'_

It all started the night Katie arrived at Playa de Losers-sobbing-the butterflies, the jelly-like knees, _everything._

When the feelings first arose, he ignored them; he mocked them. Noah didn't even try to comfort the girl; why should he console her if he wasn't going to get attached to her anyway?

He didn't feel _anything _for her, he told himself; he felt absolutely nothing at all.

'_It took awhile, but I accepted the truth…'_

After spending some time with her, the feelings grew; he couldn't deny them anymore.

"I was incredibly naïve not to believe it…" Noah muttered to himself.

'_It's not so hard to see that I'm lost in your laughing eyes…'_

Glancing up from his novel, he saw Katie and Sadie, not too far away, chatting with Lindsay and Beth about some topic the egghead probably wouldn't care about.

Just when he was about to go back to reading, Katie burst into a fit of giggles; her onyx eyes twinkling with mirth and Noah couldn't help but get lost in them.

'_I can't help but smile when I see you…'_

When Katie noticed him looking her way, she waved; Noah waved back, smiling.

'_And when you grin back, I can't help lose my train of thought…'_

She returned the gesture, making Noah's heart beat faster; making him scatterbrained.

'_You've cast a spell on me; I can't help falling into a trance.'_

"Hey, Shrimpy! Are you going read or are you going to stare at them all day?" Izzy popped out of nowhere, startling him.

"Gah! What the-Izzy!" he leapt into the air; throwing his book into the pool.

"Whoops, sorry," she laughed; before disappearing.

Noah shook his head and went to fish his novel out of the pool, but ended up falling in himself.

'_And when you hold my hand, my heart does double time...'_

When Noah resurfaced, Katie was kneeling by the pool; Sadie standing behind her.

"Omigosh, are you okay? Here, give me your hands; let me help you out."

She took his hands and tugged him out; Noah's heart was beating so hard that he felt like it would break free of his chest.

'_You make me feel insecure; I'm tripping over my words.'_

Unfortunately, Katie tugged too hard; Noah ended up landing on top of her.

"I-I-I-I'm…I-I-I d-d-didn't...I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…I-I-I-I…o-oh…uh…" the brunette got off of the pig-tailed girl and helped her up; blushing.

'_You're a sweetheart if there ever was one.'_

"It's alright; it's not, like, your fault. Now come on, let's get you dry."

She led him off to where Lindsay and Beth were sitting; wasting no time in grabbing her towel and draping it on his shoulders.

"Thank yo-"

"Here sit down, relax," Katie gestured to a chaise lounge.

"Thanks…" Noah replied, sitting down.

'_And when you're close, I can't help but saying something absurd.'_

"You're welcome," she plopped down beside him, smiling.

It was silent for a minute, then, Noah couldn't stand it anymore.

"So…what's your favorite music to watch?"

"Um, Noah, people don't watch music…"

"Gah! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he cursed himself.

'_And then...'_

"Stupid? Noah, you aren't stupid," she put her hand under Noah's chin and lifted it up; causing him to look her in the eyes.

'_I feel myself getting lost in your beautiful eyes…'_

And yet again, all he could see was Katie's onyx eyes…her _beautiful _onyx eyes…

'_My heart does double time.'_

His heart beat itself against his rib cage; thudding faster and faster…

'_I don't know what's happening; time is moving too fast.'_

Katie had closed her eyes and was leaning in...and before Noah knew what was happening…she was kissing him.

'_But, there's one thing I'm fairly certain of.'_

He widened his eyes in surprise before the shock wore off and he returned the kiss.

'_You take my breath away…'_


End file.
